parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Ball Z: Volume 4: Unikitty (Goku) vs Master Frown (Freeza)
Characters * Unikitty (as Goku) * Puppycorn (as Gohan) * Hawkodile (as Piccolo) * Richard (as Krillin) * Batman (as Vegeta) * Tod (as Dende) * Master Frown (as Frieza) * Master Doom (as King Cold) * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (as Bulma) * Magra (as Great Elder) * Winston (as Moori) * Emmet Brickowski (as Future Trunks) * Wolf Genie (as Porunga) * Various Wolves (as Namekians) * Sensei Falcomodo (as Kami) * King Watevra Wanabi (as Kaio Sama) * Phineas T Ratchet (as Android 20) (Debut In Chapter 38) * Madame Gasket (as Android 19) (Debut In Chapter 38) Locations Wolfland *TBA Unikingdom *TBA Chapters # Hawkodile vs Master Frown (Part 2) # Master Frown’s Third Form # Batman’s Ploy # The Final Transformation # Will it be Batman or Master Frown # Unikitty Reappears # The Ultimate Challenge Begins # Batman’s Death # Underwater Battle # Aerial Battle # Hand to Paw # Fifty Percent Full Power # Unikitty Anger x20 # Great Happy Ball # The Ball hits The Tyrant # Frown Survives # The Angry Kitty! # Wolfland’s Destruction? # Master Frown Charges # Two Fighters! One Finish! # The Two Wishes! # The Quiet Fierce Fight. # Duel on the Vanishing World! Unikitty vs Master Frown! # Unikitty Quits. # Unikitty’s Choice. # Magra Fades Away # Unikitty Defeats Master Frown! # Wolfland’s Explosion! Unikitty’s End? # Where is Unikitty? # Frown Returns! # Mysterious Lego Person! # Mysterious Lego Person! Part 2 # Second Angry Lego! # Unikitty Returns! # The Boy from the Future # The Terrifying Message # The Training Begins! # Where are the Robots! Gallery Unikitty cartoon sitting.png|Unikitty as Goku Prince_Puppycorn.png|Puppycorn as Gohan Hawkodile_icon.jpg|Hawkodile as Picoolo Richard cn image.png|Richard as Krillin Batman.jpeg|Batman as Vegeta Profile - Tod.png|Tod as Dende Master Frown (1).png|Master Frown as Frieza Master-Doom-In-Unikitty_(2017).png|Master Doom as King Cold Magra.JPG|Magra as Great Elder Batgirl.png|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl as Bulma Space Ranger Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski as Future Trunks Phineas-t-ratchet-robots-2.71.jpg|Phineas T Ratchet as Android 20 (Debut In Chapter 38) Madame-gasket-robots-34.6.jpg|Madame Gasket as Android 19 (Debut In Chapter 38) Transcript 'Hawkodile vs Master Frown (Part 2)' * Richard, Puppycorn And Batman are At the sky watching Hawkodile and Master Frown (2nd Form) Fight. *Richard: He’s good as Master Frown. *Batman: Nuh-uh, No! No! No no no no! How did you know that? *Puppycorn: I don’t know that he’s even that amazing! * Back At the Battlefield * Master Frown And Hawkodile both stand each other. * Master Frown smirks * Master Frown Punches Hawkodile * Puppycorn, Richard And Batman are amazed. * Hawkodile flies away from Master Frown’s Second Strike. * Master Frown chases Hawkodile and Slams him down to the island. * Richard: No way!! That attack was made up for a reason! * Hawkodile stands on his feet against Master Frown, Master Frown lands on his feet also. *Master Frown (2nd Form): Heh, Well. It seems the tables have turned again, and this time it won’t be that easy. I couldn’t resist on Fighting you for the best. Well, That’s too bad. *Batman: Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Dragon Ball Z Movies Spoofs Category:Tdk 0403